houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loren Woods
Loren Gerard Woods (born 21 June 1978, in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American professional Basketball player. He attended high school at Cardinal Ritter College Prep, where he teamed with ex-NBA player Jahidi White and Duke University standout Chris Carrawell. He started his college career at Wake Forest University, where was supposed to take over the Center (basketball) position once Tim Duncan left. However he transferred to the University of Arizona. Woods was selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves in the second round of the 2001 NBA Draft. After leaving the Timberwolves, Woods played for the Miami Heat and the Toronto Raptors, where he appeared in 45 games during the 2004-05 season and posted a career best 3.9 points per game. On August 15 2006, he signed with the Sacramento Kings as a backup center, but was waived before the season began. He joined Lithuanian giants Žalgiris Kaunas in 2007. In June 2007, he joined Turkish side Efes Pilsen. He signed two 10-day contracts with the Houston Rockets on March 21 and April 1, 2008 After being waived by the Rockets on July 14, 2008, he signed again with Žalgiris Kaunas on July 16. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Minnesota Timberwolves | 60 || 0 || 8.6 || .344 || .000 || .733 || 2.0 || .4 || .3 || .6 || 1.8 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Minnesota | 38 || 11 || 9.3 || .382 || .333 || .778 || 2.5 || .5 || .3 || .3 || 2.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 38 || 2 || 13.3 || .458 || .000 || .600 || 3.5 || .3 || .3 || .5 || 3.2 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Toronto Raptors | 45 || 30 || 15.8 || .433 || .000 || .576 || 4.9 || .4 || .2 || .9 || 3.9 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Toronto | 27 || 4 || 12.0 || .475 || .000 || .429 || 4.1 || .1 || .3 || .9 || 2.3 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 7 || 0 || 2.4 || .600 || .000 || .000 || .1 || .3 || .0 || .0 || .9 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 215 || 47 || 11.3 || .419 || .143 || .642 || 3.2 || .3 || .3 || .6 || 2.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Minnesota Timberwolves | 2''' || 0 || 1.0 || .333 || .000 || .000 || .5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Miami Heat | 1 || 0 || '''2.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Houston Rockets | 1 || 0 || 1.0 || 1.000 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 2.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 4 || 0 || 1.3 || .500 || .000 || .000 || .5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 1.0 Notes External links *NBA.com page * *ESPN.com page